The Wizard of Hogwarts
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: Original fic by danielradcliffe4eva now simple09. Based on the musical The Wiz using the characters of Harry Potter. Jamie goes on an adventure to get back home meeting her brother and friends. Jamie Louise Potter belongs to simple09. HP/GW,DM/JLP,HG/RW


**The Wizard of Hogwarts**

A/N: Jamie Louise Potter and this story belongs to my friend simple09 aka danielradcliffe4eva. Any other name that is mentioned belongs to JK Rowling and WB Productions.

This story is based on the musical called The Wiz starring Diana Ross and Michael Jackson. Jamie Louise Potter ends up in Wizarding London, Diagon Alley and the Auror Nymphadora Tonks tells her to go to se the great Wizard. But along the way she meets her own brother and his friends and a battle with the Dark Lord.

**Chapter One: You are in Diagon Alley.**

In the heart of London, a young girl lives with her grandma and grandpa. She was an orphan as her parents died when she was young. But her grandparents had said they would take her in.

They had no clue as to where her twin brother had got to as he disappeared when the authorities found Jamie. She has grown into a beautiful 16 year old teen adult.

"Jamie Louise Potter are you getting up to go to school?" Her grandma shouted up to her room. Jamie was up and ready for school and rushed downstairs.

"Yes grandma I am ready." Jamie answered.

"Well hurry to school today or you will get caught up in a storm that is hitting London. Go run my dearest Jamie."

She was on her way to school when a massive storm brewed.

"Oh no I am getting caught into the storm." Jamie said to herself. She was then swept off her feet holding onto her school bag.

Jamie woke up later. Many people were looking at her very strange.

"Who is the girl?" One of them asked.

"Where am I?" Jamie replied sitting up.

"You are in Wizarding London. Diagon Alley to be precise. Maybe Nymphadora Tonks the Auror of the Department of Mysteries could come and explain where she is. Where is Tonks anyway?" One of the locals had asked.

"Someone call for me?"

Nymphadora Tonks showed her face from a tall white building that was located at the end of Diagon Alley. She had bright luminous pink hair and she was wearing a cloak that had the insignia of a crest of the British Minster of Magic Ministry. She was holding a stick in her right hand.

"Hey there. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but you can call me Tonks. I hate my first name." Tonks introduced herself.

"My name is Jamie Louise Potter. Can you tell me where I am?" Jamie explained.

"You're in the Wizarding World Jamie. Your brother is here somewhere, he is the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry James Potter is the saviour of the Wizarding World.

He survived death from the Dark Lord and his parents died. I didn't know that he had a twin sister though. But enough about that, what brings you to our world?"

"I don't know! I was walking to school where I was caught up in a storm and I was swept up from my feet. I then wake up here, please Tonks, I just want to go home. Can you take me home?" Jamie pleaded with Tonks.

Tonks looked at the Gryffindor Golden Boys' twin sister as she started to have tears in her eyes.

The residents of Diagon Alley started talk amongst themselves.

"Oh no i can't do that, but I know someone who can help you. He's the Greatest Wizard of all Time. Albus Dumbledore can help you home, but it's a long way to get to him. you need to head along a great path that will take you to him."

HE'S THE WIZ

_**Tonks**__: Sweet thing,_

_Let me tell you 'bout_

_The world and the way things are._

_You've come from a different place_

_And I know you've travelled far._

_Now that you've told me what it is,_

_I'd better point you towards the Wiz._

_**Chorus**__: He's the Wiz,_

_**Tonks**__: He's the man,_

_He's the only one,_

_Who can give your wish right to ya._

_**Chorus**__: He's the Wizard._

_**Tonks**__: He'll send you back through time_

_By running magic through ya._

_All of the super power's his._

_Listen and I'll tell you where he is._

_**Chorus**__: He's the Wiz and he lives in Oz._

_He's the Wizard._

_**Tonks**__: There's the way to Emerald City._

_That's not too far, is it?_

_**Chorus**__: He's the Wizard._

_**Tonks**__: Just take your dilemma, child,_

_And lay it on the Wizard._

_He'll fix you a drink_

_That'll bubble and foam._

_And in a flash_

_you will be home._

_**Chorus**__: He's the Wiz._

_**Tonks**__: He's the Wiz._

_He's the Wizard of Hope_

_He's got magic up his sleeve_

_**Chorus**__: He's the Wizard_

_**Tonks**__: And you know without his help,_

_It would be impossible to leave_

_Fantastic powers at his command_

_And I'm sure that he will understand_

_**Chorus**__: He's the Wiz and he lives in Hogsmead_

_**INSTRUMENTAL**_

_**Tonks**__: Sweet thing,_

_Let me tell you 'bout_

_The world and the way things are_

_I'm gonna point you towards the Wiz_

_**FANFARE & INSTRUMETNAL**_

_**Chorus**__: He's the Wiz_

_**Tonks**__: Fantastic powers at his command_

_And I'm sure that he will understand_

_**Chorus &**_

_**Tonks**__: He's the Wiz and he lives in Hogsmead_

_**Chorus**__: Sweet thing,_

_Let me tell you 'bout_

_The world and the way things are_

_You've come from a different place_

_And I know you've travelled far._

_Now that you've told me what it is,_

_I'd better point you towards the Wiz._

_**ALL**__: He's the Wiz!_

"But i am warning you the Dark Lord will try and stop you from getting to Dumbledore as he will probably now know that Harry James Potter's twin sister is now in the Wizarding World. Just follow your heart oh and here take this."

Tonks gave Jamie a stick and it glowed in her hand.

"What is this?" Jamie asked in a curious tone.

"It's a wand Jamie, your wand that Harry had given to you when you were younger, but you gave it back to him and he couldn't use it at all. So now that you are back you can now use your magic. Follow the yellow brick road to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Tonks escorted her to the start of the road and Jamie was then on her way.

"My brother is around here somewhere and I will find him." Jamie started to think about getting to Hogwarts.

**Chapter Two: I'm your Brother.**

In Little Hangleton, the Dark Lord Voldemort had just received word that is enemy's twin sister has showed up in Diagon Alley and that she was on her way to see the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail, I want you to go out and try to stop Jamie Louise Potter from getting to see Dumbledore. Use whatever that you want to try and stop her. She's on the yellow brick road as we speak. She will meet up with some people on the way. STOP HER AT ALL COSTS!" Lord Voldemort shouted the orders at Lucius and Wormtail.

"As you wish my Lord." Lucius and Wormtail both bowed at Voldemort and then headed out of the room to stop Jamie Louise Potter.

SOON AS I GET HOME

_**Jamie**__: there's a feeling here inside_

_that i cannot hide and i know I've tried but its turning me around_

_I'm not sure if I'm aware _

_if i'm up or down _

_if i'm here or there _

_i need both feet on the ground_

_why do i feel like i'm drowning_

_when there is plenty of air_

_why do i feel like frowning_

_i think the feeling is fear_

_oh here i am in a different place_

_in this different time in this time and space_

_but i don't want to be here_

_i was told i must see the wiz _

_but i don't know what a wizard is _

_i just hope the wiz is there_

_maybe i'm just going crazy, _

_letting myself get up tight_

_i'm acting just like a baby_

_but i'm goin be alright_

_soon as i get home_

_soon as i get home_

_in a different place in a different time_

_different people around me_

_i would like to know of there different world_

_and how different they find me_

_and just what's a wiz_

_is it big_

_will it scare me_

_if i ask to leave_

_will the wiz even here me_

_how will i know then_

_if I'll ever get home again_

_I wish i was home_

Out on the brick road, Jamie now had a choice of going either left, right or straight on.

"Oh my now where do I go?" Jamie asked herself.

"It depends where you are going?"

Jamie looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Who is there?" Jamie was getting quite scared now.

"Tell me where you are going and I maybe of help to you." The voice asked her again.

"I am on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to see someone called Albus Dumbledore." Jamie was still looking around.

"Oh Albus is going to help you out then! Why can't you help yourself, you are a witch are you not?"

"No I am not. I think my twin brother is though. I have been living my grandma and grandpa Potter since my parents died. Could you help me to get to Hogwarts?" Jamie explained.

She looked up in the tree to see a raven haired boy with glasses and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Your parents were Lilly and James Potter then?" The boy asked.

"Yes, how do you know them?" Jamie looked to see the boy jump down from the tree.

"Cause Jamie I am your brother, Harry James Potter."

I WAS BORN THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY

_**Harry**__: I was born on the day before yesterday_

_I had holes in my shoes and I was cryin' the blues_

_And I didn't have no place to stay. But I know_

_I know I'm gonna make it this time._

_'Cause I know. I know I'm gonna make it this time._

_I was born on a hill not so far away._

_Out of three rubber bands_

_Old gloves for hands_

_And a suit that had been thrown away_

_They took the jacket and pants, found a brown paper bag_

_And they filled it with straw and to top off the drag_

_They gave me pencilled in eyes and a pencilled in nose_

_Then they stuck me up here and said strike me a pose_

_But I know. I know I'm gonna make it this time_

_'Cause I know. I know I'm gonna make it this time._

_Now listen to me now. Let me sing one_

_So we all can hear it. Gonna lift my head up_

_Can you feel my spirit? _

_Can you feel my spirit? _

_Can you feel my spirit?_

_And now that I know that I wasn't born yesterday_

_And that I'm fully grown_

_And I can stand on my own_

_And nothin's gonna get in my way._

_Because I'm gonna get mine gonna turn things around_

_Gonna get myself together gonna get on down_

_And when I feel the rain comin' from the bottoms of my shoes_

_I'm gonna leave them by the road side and go cryin' the blues_

_'Cause I know. I know I'm gonna make it this time._

_'Cause I know. I know I'm gonna make it this time._

_Now listen to me now. Gonna sing one so you all can hear it_

_Gonna lift my head up. _

_Can you feel my spirit?_

_Can you feel my spirit? _

_Can you feel my spirit?_

_Can you feel my spirit? _

_Can you feel my spirit?_

Jamie staggered back and tripped over her own shoe.

"You are my brother! Oh my your nearly an exact replica of the picture of our father." Jamie reached into her pocket and got out her purse and showed Harry the picture of their parents holding them in their arms.

"Oh my! I am so sorry for leaving you out there. Albus Dumbledore picked us both up and I went and stayed with the Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia Dursley and cousin Dudley. so where did you end up then?" Harry asked.

They both sat there talking about their lives apart and with different members of family. It was quite a time that they spent when they looked up to see a skull and a snake in the sky.

"Oh no, the Death Eaters are close by. We need to get out of here. Were you heading to Hogwarts?" Jamie nodded her head.

"Well lets get going then." Harry and Jamie grabbed each other's hands and started to run straight on so that they couldn't see Dark Mark hang around in the sky.

"Ease on, ease on down the road. Oh Jamie."

EASE ON DOWN THE ROAD

_**Harry**__: Come on and Ease on down, Ease on down the road_

_**Jamie**__: Come on, Ease on down, Ease on down the road_

_**Both**__: Don't you carry nothing that might be alone come on, Ease on down Ease on down, down the road_

_**Jamie**__: Come on Ease on down, Ease on down the road(ease on down)_

_**Harry**__: Come on Ease on down, Ease on down the road(ease on down)_

_**Both**__: Don't you carry nothing that might be alone Come on Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road_

_**Harry**__: Pick your left foot up, when your right foots down_

_**Jamie**__: Come on lets keep moving, don't you lose control_

_**Harry**__: You just keep on Keepin' on the road that you choose_

_**Both**__: Don't you give up walking cause you gave up shoes_

_**Both**__: Ease on down, Ease on down the road (come on)_

_Ease on down, Ease on down the road_

_Don't you carry nothing that might be alone_

_Come on Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road_

_**Harry**__: Cause there may be times when you think you lost your mind_

_**Jamie**__: And the steps you're taking leave you three four steps behind_

_**Harry**__: But the road you're walking might be long sometimes_

_**Both**__: You just keep on stepping and you'll be just fine (yeah)_

_**Both**__: Ease on down, Ease on down the road (ease on down)_

_Ease on down, Ease on down the road (ease on down)_

_Don't you carry nothing that might be alone_

_Come on Ease on down, Ease on down, down the..._

_**Jamie**__: For there may be times, when you wish you wasn't born_

_**Harry:**__ And you wake one morning just to find your courage gone_

_**Jamie:**__ But you know that feeling only last a little while_

_**Both:**__ You just stick with us and you'll be just fine (yeah)_

_**Both**__: Get 'em up, on down (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up, on down (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up, on down(ease on down)_

_Get 'em up Get 'em up (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up, on down (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up, on down (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up (ease on down) on down (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up, Get 'em up (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up, on down(ease on down the road)_

_Get 'em up, on down (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up, on down (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up, Get 'em up (ease on down)_

_Get 'em up, on down.. (ease on down)_

**Chapter Three: The Great Bouncing Ferret**

By night time they were getting very tired, so they stopped in the next village hoping to find somewhere to stay. They walked past a big house to see and platinum blonde haired guy just stood there not moving.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" The blonde man shouted as Harry and Jamie walked past.

"What is wrong with you?" Jamie had asked.

"Come on Jamie, we need to find somewhere to stay." Harry started to pull Jamie away.

"POTTER I thought that was you. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" The blonde man asked.

"Ok, Jamie Louise Potter this the guy who has made my life hell at school for that past 6 years. I present to you Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry introduced them.

"SO ANOTHER POTTER! Hmm the Dark Lord has heard then. Saw the dark mark overhead miles away." Draco was struggling.

"So what has happened to you?" Jamie asked.

"Oh my father put a full body bind on me and I can't move. Please Potter could you end this for me. I am cold, hungry and tired I have been here for 3 days." Draco pleaded.

SLIDE YOUR WAND TO ME

_**Draco**__: Slide your wand to me_

_Let it tickle down my spine_

_If you don't have unicorn_

_Phoenix will do just fine_

_Slide some to my elbows_

_And to my fingers if you would_

_Slide your wand to me, girl_

_Whoo! Don't that feel good!_

_Slide your wand to my feet, look_

_I got toes again_

_Come on and slide your wand to my knees_

_And let me see if I can bend_

_Slide your wand to me_

_I'm beginning to feel just fine_

_Slide your wand down my throat_

_And let me lubricate my mind_

_Slide your wand to me_

_go ahead, hit my shoulder blades_

_Those who don't have to lubricate_

_Sure got it made_

_Slide your wand to me_

_Let it slip down my side_

_Standing there in one position_

_Sure does make me tired_

_Now watch me dance!_

Draco starts to dance like he has male tap shoes on his feet. Jamie followed suit as she is a trained dancer.

_**Draco**__: And let me lubricate my mind_

"Ok then. Finite Incantatam." Harry pointed his wand at Draco.

He collapsed to the ground. Jamie ran up to him and helped him up.

"Thanks Harry. Hey I would like to invite you in so you can rest for some time." Draco offered.

Harry rolled his eyes back to see that Draco Malfoy was flirting with his twin sister.

"Draco don't even think about it. Think of what happened with Hermione and Ginny!" Harry mentioned.

"Oh yeah sorry Harry. Please come in and rest though.

"Ok then. Yes we will stay the night." Jamie agreed even if Harry didn't.

They all had dinner and then Draco showed them up to their rooms.

"Good night Harry see you in the morning." Jamie had said to him.

She gave Harry a friendly peck on the cheek and left him to go into his room. Draco escorted Jamie to her room.

"Oh wow this room is big Draco its gorgeous." Jamie was stunned about what she was looking at.

"Yeah thanks this was my room. I have the room down the hall." Draco looked down at his feet.

"Draco please just say what you want to say. No use in holding it back." Jamie sat down on the bed.

"Sorry Jamie, but knowing that you're a Potter it seems strange. I can't help my feelings, but I love you Jamie." Draco blurted out to her.

"Oh is that all. Well Draco Lucius Malfoy I have some news for you..."

The next morning, Jamie woke up to see that Draco was still fast asleep at the side of her. They both had a great time last night, but it was just getting out of the room without Harry knowing that Draco spent the night.

Jamie got up and dressed and then headed down for breakfast.

She was the first one down so it was ok not being caught.

"Hello Miss." Jamie jumped out of her skin as she saw an elf at her side.

"OH my gosh, where did you appear from?" Jamie was worried.

"Oh sorry Miss if I scared you. My name is Dobby, Dobby the house elf along with Kreacher and Winky Miss. Would you like something to eat Miss?" Dobby introduced himself along with the other house elves.

"Yes Dobby please. Oh and could you go and wake up Harry and Draco, cause I really need to get moving if I am going to see the great wizard of Hogwarts." Jamie sat down at a massive table.

An hour after Jamie had her breakfast, Harry and Draco both graced themselves with their presence.

"Oh I am with a bunch of guys that can't even get up first thing in the morning. So if you don't mind then I will be on my way up the yellow brick road to Hogwarts." Jamie headed to the front door.

"NO JAMIE, you don't know what is out there, plus you can't do magic." Harry mentioned.

"Please listen to him Jamie its dangerous with the Dark Lord and his followers out there. You may be captured and tortured. Let us continue with you." Draco pleaded with her.

"Ok but hurry up will you as I need to get going." Jamie gave in.

"They're at Malfoy Manor and it seems that they have released Draco from the full body bind that i left him in. DAMN them Potters." Lucius was cursing himself.

"Well they're heading off up the yellow brick road again. We maybe able to get them after their next stop. They're going to end up meeting the Weasley's his mudblood friend Granger. We will get them after they meet. Come Lucius there's nothing you can do here." Wormtail pulled Lucius Malfoy away and they went back into hiding.

"Ok now that we are ready lets get going." Jamie was disappointed that the guys took two hours to have breakfast.

"Come on then, to the next village Otter St Catchpole which is three hours from here walking." Harry mentioned and Jamie groaned as they walked all day yesterday without a break until they had found Draco.

Draco headed back into the Manor.

"DRACO COME ONE WE HAVEN'T GOT MUCH TIME!" Jamie shouted back to him. Draco came out carrying three brooms.

"Hey we don't have to walk now we can fly there." Draco passed his Nimbus 2000 to Jamie, Harry had the Nimbus 2001 and Draco had the Firecatch 29.

"Draco is the Nimbus 2000 ok for Jamie to fly? She has never done this before." Harry warned him.

"Yeah sure come on then to Otter St Catchpole." Draco mounted his broom and kicked off the ground, so did Harry.

Jamie looked at them and then decided to carry the broom and walked the way.

**Chapter Four: The Weasels and the Muggleborn**

It was getting dark walking down the yellow brick road. Draco and Harry were flying on their brooms somewhere above her. Jamie hugged her cold arms as she was only in her school uniform and a light jacket that barely kept her warm.

"Oh my its cold." Jamie said to herself.

"Oh come on guys please come on down I am cold i need to keep being warm."

The house stood upon the way had a light on downstairs. Jamie walked up to the window to see a girl shouting at someone who she couldn't see.

Eventually a red headed boy turned up and shouted at her back. Jamie continued to look in then Harry and Draco flew down and stood next to Jamie.

"Oh dear, someone has done something wrong. I think we had better go in and split the group up." Harry nodded at Draco's comment.

They walked into the house and then the girl turned to see Harry, Draco and a strange girl who looked a lot like Harry.

"Hello boys, it's nice to see you again." The girl told them.

"You too Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Come on now tell us why you were arguing." Draco had asked.

"Oh nothing much, the usual." Hermione answered.

"Oh that Ron should have proposed to you by now and you should be happily married with twins." Harry laughed.

"Well its about time you did Ron." Draco told Ron.

"Yeah well i was waiting for the right moment." Ron looked down at his hands.

"Who is your new friend Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh this isn't just a friend Ginny. This is my twin sister Jamie Louise Potter. Jamie this is Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny and Ronald Weasley." Harry introduced them.

MEAN OLD LION

_**Ron**__: Say what you wanna_

_But I'm here to stay_

_'Cause I'm a mean ole Ron_

_You can go where you're gonna_

_But don't get in my way_

_I'm a mean ole Ron_

_**Hermione**__: You'll be standing in a draft_

_If you don't hear him laugh_

_And if you happen to come around_

_Well, you best not make him frown_

_For he just might knock you down_

_Your just a mean ole Ron_

_**Ron**__: You know I'm ready to fight_

_And turn your day into night_

_'Cause I'm a mean ole Ron_

_If you're half bright_

_You'll detour to the right_

_From a mean ole Ron_

_**Ginny**__: All you strangers better beware_

_This is the king of the jungle here_

_And if he happen to let you slide_

_Don't just stand here_

_Run and hide_

_You just caught his better side_

_He's a mean ole Ron_

_**Ron**__: Mean old Ron_

"Hey guy's I am off to see Albus Dumbledore do you want to come along for the ride?" Jamie had asked.

"Well yes, we need to go and see Dumbledore about something so yeah lets get going." Hermione replied.

They all walked out of the house. Harry, Ron and Draco mounted their brooms and lifted off. The girls decided to walk along the yellow brick road.

**Chapter Five: The Plan To Stop Them**

The guys were just having fun flying around on their brooms that they didn't realise that they were getting so close to Hogwarts.

Ginny and Hermione looked across the field to see the beautiful town of Hogsmeade where they would then walk up to see Albus Dumbledore.

"HEY GUYS COME DOWN WILL YOU!" Ginny shouted at them.

They obeyed and touched down just behind them.

"Oh great we have to go through the field. You do know that its quite dangerous as there could be anything lurking out there." Hermione mentioned.

"I don't care. I have come this far to see Dumbledore and I am not turning back." Jamie started to run into the field.

"NO JAMIE, DEATH EATERS COULD BE IN THERE!" Harry shouted to his sister.

Lucius and Wormtail had heard the group and decided that if Jamie was to enter, they would put her into a trance that only one of them would break.

It would have to be an obvious one to them. Harry would have to kiss his own sister to wake her up.

Jamie ran and ran further into the field until she saw a man dressed all in black with same coloured hair as Draco.

"So Jamie Louise Potter, this is where your journey ends." The man said.

He then put a curse on her and she fell down to the ground.

"The only one to save you is your own twin brother. Good luck to you Jamie Louise Potter." The man disapparated.

Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron ran after her.

"JAMIE WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry started to shout as they were looking for her.

Ginny eventually found her on the ground.

"GUYS I HAVE FOUND HER!" They all ran up to her.

"She's unconscious. Oh Jamie what has happened to you?" Draco dropped to the ground and hugged her.

"Draco, I didn't know that you were that close to my sister!" Harry was shocked.

"Hey watch it Harry. I love her more in the whole world, I would never defect and go to the side of the Dark Lord. My father must be behind this." Draco snapped at them.

Hermione got her wand out and did a diagnostic scan on her.

"She's in a trance like the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. Draco you have to kiss her to wake her up." Hermione explained.

Draco looked down and kissed her lips. Nothing happened.

"Hmm that's strange that she isn't waking up. Well she's just met Ron so Harry you might be the last hope for your sister. You have to kiss her." Harry looked at Hermione.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"Harry just shut up and think that she is Ginny." Draco shouted at him.

Harry kissed Jamie on the lips. She stirred in Draco's arms.

"Hmm Draco you have nice soft lips." Jamie murmured to herself.

"No one say anything to her." Harry sharply told them.

"Hello guys, sorry about that. i think it was your father Draco, he had the same colour hair as you." Jamie got up and they walked the rest of the way. To Hogsmead.

**Chapter Six: Hogsmead and The Wizard of Hogwarts**

Later on after the trouble on the field them managed to get into Hogsmeade. Jamie looked around to see that it was an old village.

"Oh wow, this place looks cool." Jamie mentioned.

"Yeah we used to come down here on weekends with school. There's not much now. Just the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes Sweetshop and Weasley's Wizarding Weezers. Hey are Gred and Forge in today?" Harry asked.

"Yeah they should be in. We can do that later, but first we have to let Albus Dumbledore know that we are all here and the only way to do that is if his Phoenix shows up." Ron told them.

"Let's go and warm up in the Three Broomsticks." Hermione headed over to the pub.

"Hello there Harry, how are you today?" Madam Rosemerta greeted them in.

"Not bad thanks. Just bumped into my long lost twin sister Jamie Louise Potter. Do you know if Dumbledore is in at all?" Harry replied.

"OH MY WORD! Minevera, Jamie has shown up!" Rosemerta shouted out.

Minevera McGonigall walked over to the bar to see that Harry and the others had shown up with Jamie.

"Oh my, Albus must be informed immediately. I am ashamed of you all. Why didn't you apparate like you could?" McGonigall had asked.

"We couldn't as Jamie isn't a witch even though it looks like she has been given a wand." Draco replied.

"You all wait here and I will send word that you are all allowed up to see Dumbledore." McGonagall walked out of the Three Broomsticks and headed back up to Hogwarts.

Later on in the evening, still no word from either Dumbledore or McGonagall. The others had started to argue whilst up visiting the edge of the Shrieking Shack. Jamie sat on a rock staring into space.

_**Jamie**__: There is a place we'll go_

_Where there is mostly quiet_

_Flowers and butterflies_

_A rainbow lives beside it_

_And from a velvet sky_

_A summer storm_

_You can feel the coolness in the air_

_But you're still warm_

_And then a mighty roar_

_Will start the sky to cryin'_

_But not even light'ning_

_Will be frightening my friends_

_And with no fear inside_

_No need to run_

_No need to hide_

_You're standing strong and tall_

_You're the bravest of them all_

_If on courage you must call_

_Then just keep on tryin'_

_And tryin', and tryin'_

_You're my friends_

_In your own way, your my friends_

_**Harry& Ginny**__: I am standing strong and tall (Strong and tall)_

_**Ron & Mione**__: You're the bravest of them all (your the bravest of them all)_

_**Draco**__: If on courage you must call_

_**Harry& Ginny**__: Keep on tryin'_

_**Ron & Mione**__: And tryin'_

_**Draco**__: and tryin' (ooooh)_

_**All**__: We are friends (you're my friends)_

_**Jamie**__: In Your own way_

_**All**__: You are my friends_

**Chapter Seven: The Wizard of Hogwarts**

Word came the next day that Albus Dumbledore was willing to see them all. They all got up, showered and changed and then headed up towards Hogwarts.

"Harry James Potter, what brings you back to Hogwarts?" The loud deep voice boomed as they arrived at the main gates.

"I am sorry Professor Dumbledore but I have found my long lost twin sister Jamie Louise Potter. Auror Nymphadora Tonks must have found her and sent her up to you to send her back home." Harry replied.

"So it is true that Jamie is back in the Wizarding World. Step forward Jamie Louise Potter." Dumbledore bellowed at them.

Jamie took three nervous steps forward.

"I am Jamie Professor Dumbledore. Please sir I just want to go home to my grandparents, I don't belong here." Jamie pleaded with Dumbledore.

"I am sorry Jamie but you and Harry have a task to complete before you can be sent home." Dumbledore replied to her.

"And what would that be if we didn't know?" Draco shouted.

"The Potter Twins must destroy the Evil Dark Lord Voldemort. Lucius and Wormtail have been sent in this direction to capture you all. Harry you know what you must do. Good luck to you all."

At the gates of Hogwarts, Lucius, Wormtail and a few of the Death Eaters captured the Potters, Weasleys, Draco and Hermione. Jamie had managed to escape and run down towards Hogsmead.

"JAMIE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Harry shouted as Wormtail put a silenco spell on him.

Jamie ran and ran until she could hear no one behind her. She looked around to see that no one had followed her.

"Oh my I need some help with this." Jamie muttered to herself.

"Hmm I'll disguise myself and turn myself in to Voldemort."

Jamie conjured a piece of cloth and a mask that would make her act as blind. But she could see around her. She put them on and transfigured her clothes into what she thought were battle robes without any marking or symbol on her.

**Chapter Eight: The Dark Lord Voldemort**

Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) along with the other Death Eaters dragged along the Golden Trio and an extra Weasley into the throne room where Lord Voldemort was sat in his big golden chair with the Dark Mark engraved into the back of it.

"Ah Lucius you have brought me the Golden Trio and a Weaslette but where is his sister?" Voldemort had asked of them.

"She escaped us my Lord, she was strong." Lucius bowed down in front of Voldemort.

"You have only done half a job! Crucio!" Voldemort shouted as the curse headed over to Lucius.

"Chain them to the wall I want them to witness their deaths."

"NO I WANT THEM ALIVE!"

A new voice sounded from the back of the throne room.

Voldemort, Lucius and Peter turned around to see a girl no older than 16 stand in front of them in black battle robes with no insignia on them and a black mask dawns on her face.

"And who may you be?" Voldemort asked of the girl who had just joined them.

"I'm the Crow, I have been following these pathetic bunch of kids for the last few days. I want them for myself." The girl replied.

"No they are mine." Voldemort shout to the girl known as the Crow.

"I will come to your side if you let me have the kids. You can have the boy wonder who lived, but I want Draco Lucius Malfoy to myself."

Voldemort started to think.

"Hmm good you can join our side Crow, but you must learn something about our side."

_**Voldemort**__: When I wake up in the afternoon_

_Which it pleases me to do_

_Don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_'Cause I wake up already negative_

_And I've fired up my fuse_

_So don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_If we're going to be buddies_

_Better bone up on the rules_

_'Cause don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_You can be my best of friends_

_As opposed to payin' dues_

_But don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_No bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: (no bad news)_

_**Voldemort**__: No bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: (no bad news)_

_**Voldemort**__: Don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: (no bad news)_

_**Voldemort**__: 'Cause I'll make you an offer, child_

_That you cannot refuse_

_So don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: (no bad news)_

_**Voldemort**__: When you're talking to me_

_Don't come cryin' the blues_

_'Cause don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_You can verbalize and vocalize_

_But just bring me the clues_

_And don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: no bad news_

_**Voldemort**__: Bring the message in your head_

_Or in something you can't lose_

_But don't you eva eva bring me no bad news_

_If you're gonna bring me something_

_Bring me, something I can use_

_But don't you bring me no bad news_

_**Voldemort**__: No bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: (no bad news)_

_**Voldemort**__: Don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: (no bad news)_

_**Voldemort**__: 'Cause I'll make you an offer, child_

_That you cannot refuse_

_So don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: (no bad news)_

INSTRUMENTAL

The Crow starts dancing with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. It gets quite funny as she kisses them both.

_**Voldemort**__: Don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: (no bad news)_

_**Voldemort**__: If you're gonna bring me something_

_Bring me, something I can use_

_But don't you bring me no bad news_

_'Cause I'll make you an offer, child_

_That you cannot refuse_

_So don't nobody bring me no bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: (no bad news)_

_**Voldemort**__: Don't no body bring me no bad news_

_**Death Eaters**__: no bad news_

_**Voldemort**__: don't you bring me_

_Dont you bring me, never eva eva eva bring me_

_oooh no bad news_

**Chapter Nine: Kill The Spares**

The Crow collapses to the ground. Voldemort Enervates her and then Imperio's her and puts instructions into her head.

"Kill them all Crow! Kill my enemy." Voldemort started saying into her head.

"No fight back Jamie, you are now the Crow. Think of your brother, love and friends that you have made. Don't do it." Jamie's subconscious started saying to her.

"Yes choose who you want to kill my girl, the Crow at my side."

Jamie then snapped at the last moment and then turned her wand to Voldemort.

"AVADA KADVRA!" She shouted.

Voldemort crumpled to the floor in a heap. The Crow had killed The Dark Lord.

The Death Eaters celebrate and release the Golden Trio. The Crow just stands there as the Death Eaters gather around her and shake her hand.

Ginny: Everybody look around there's a reason to rejoice you see

Chorus: Everybody come out and commence to singing joyfully

Harry: Everybody look up into the hope that we've been waiting for

Chorus: Everybody's glad cause the sign of fear and dread is gone

Freedom you see is a heart that's singing joyfully

Just look around you owe it to yourself to check it out

Can you feel a brand new day

Can you feel a brand new day

Can you feel a brand new day

Can you feel a brand new day

Ron: Everybody be glad cause the sun is shining just for us

Hermione: Everybody wake up into the morning into happiness

Chorus: Hello World

Draco: It's like a different way of living now

Chorus: Thank you Crow

Harry: And we always knew that we would be free some how

Chorus: In harmony and show the world that we've got liberty

It's such a change for us to live so independently

Freedom you see is a heart that's singing joyfully

Just look around you owe it to yourself to check it out

Can you feel a brand new day

Can you feel a brand new day

Ron: Everybody be glad cause the sun is shining just for us

Hermione: Everybody wake up into the morning into happiness

Chorus: Hello World

Draco: It's like a different way of living now

Chorus: Thank you Crow

Harry: And we always knew that we would be free some how

Chorus: In harmony and show the world that we've got liberty

It's such a change for us to live so independently

Freedom you see is a heart that's singing joyfully

Just look around you owe it to yourself to check it out

Can you feel a brand new day

Can you feel a brand new day

Can you feel a brand new day

Can you feel a brand new day

At the end, the Crow ends up spinning around in the air. The mask and battle robes disappear from her body and her original clothes revealed that it was Jamie all along.

Draco and the others were shocked to see that it was in fact Jamie all along.

"JAMIE!" Draco headed over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Draco I am so sorry I had to put you through that. Never ever again will I do that to you again." They both kissed long in front of Harry and Lucius Malfoy.

Jamie pulled away to look into Draco's grey blue eyes that had tears in them.

"It's over now, the Dark Lord has been killed." Harry shouted.

"Yes, let us all celebrate our freedom. Let's go to Hogwarts." Ron shouted.

**Chapter Ten: I'm Going Home**

They all headed over to Hogwarts where the partying went on nearly all through the night. That was until it came to the speeches.

"We would like to thank Jamie Louise Potter for what she has done to the Wizarding World even though she's not a true witch. But i think there is something that you want Jamie is there?" Albus Dumbledore had asked her.

"Yes, I want to stay here and be with you all, but I know that I can't stay here. I have family back out there."

Harry was shocked to hear that his Father's side of the family were still alive.

"Yes Harry Grandma and Grandpa Potter are still around and someday I want you to meet them.

But Professor Dumbledore I want to stay please I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and without him i can't live on. Please." Jamie pleaded her to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Jamie but it's time for you to go back. I'm sorry my dear girl. I will let Harry, Draco and the others come and see you in the summer. I'm sure that they will write to you whilst you are at school."

HOME: FINALE

_**Albus**__: Think of home_

_**Jamie**__: Home_

Jamie walks down towards the House tables full of students from each of their houses. They all start looking at her. The Girl-Who-Lived, their savour.

_**Jamie**__: When I think of home_

_I think of a place where there's love overflowing_

_I wish I was home_

_I wish I was back there with the things I been knowing_

_Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning_

_Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning_

_Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clear_

She walks over to Ron and Hermione and hugs them both and they hug her back as they are going to miss her.

_**Jamie**__: Maybe there's a chance for me to come back here_

_Now that I have some direction_

_It would sure be nice to be back home_

_Where there's love and affection_

_And just maybe I can convince time to slow up_

_Giving me enough time in my life to grow up_

_Time be my friend, let me start again_

Jamie holds Ginny's hand and moves her over to Harry who she guessed that he has a crush on her. She makes them go together and they kiss and they too become lovers.

_**Jamie**__: Suddenly my world has changed it's face_

_But I still know where I'm going_

_I have had my mind spun around in space_

_And yet I've watched it growing_

Draco is standing on his own near the front of where the Professors table is. He looks up into Jamie's eyes. She runs over to him and hugs him.

_**Jamie**__: If you're list'ning God_

_Please don't make it hard to know_

_For us to believe in the things that we see_

_Tell us, should we run away_

_Or should we try and stay_

_Or would it be better just to let things be?_

She walks up to the middle and stands at the side of Dumbledore. Draco is holding her hand as he doesn't want her to leave.

_**Jamie**__: Living here, in this brand new world_

_Might be a fantasy_

_But it taught me to love_

_So it's real, real, real to me_

_And I've learned_

_That we must look inside our hearts_

_To find a world full of love_

_Like yours_

_Like mine_

_Like home..._

Jamie starts to elevate in the air as Dumbledore shouts a spell to send Jamie back to her home town. She then disappears from sight of the others.

Back in the Muggle World, Jamie has collapsed on a park bench. It's night time here plus its still raining. Her Grandma and Grandpa Potter had reported Jamie missing and has been for the past week. The Police were out searching for her in the park.

"HEY OVER HERE I THINK I HAVE FOUND HER!" One of the policemen shouts over to his superior.

A group of policemen run over to the park bench. Grandma Potter runs to the best of her ability over to the park bench.

"JAMIE!" She hugs the girl as she still sleeps.

"Let's get her checked up at the hospital. Get the medics over here fast."

Over in the distance, Draco, Harry and Dumbledore watch as the policemen and medics run over to Jamie and start carrying her over to the ambulance.

"It's ok Draco she only under a light sleeping spell. She will be fine in the morning. Let her be you can go home and write a letter to her, plus I might let you come back here tomorrow." Dumbledore explained to them both.

"Come on lets carry on the celebrations."

All three of them disparrated from view and headed back to Hogwarts.


End file.
